


Bath Time

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: After a stressful day, Isaiah is there to help you relax
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Reader, Isaiah Jesus/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> God, Isaiah is just so handsome.  
> Can also be found on Tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

The door to your home slams shut behind you and you let out a sigh of exhaustion as it does. Today has been one of the toughest days you've had at work in a while. Tommy had been in a bad mood when he came in this morning, then an argument with Arthur had made things worse, to the point where he had snapped at everyone he spoke to. So, when you realised that you had paperwork to give to him, you put all your effort into making it perfect and getting it to him on time. Even with how well it was, Tommy still gave a sigh of exasperation and slammed it onto his desk when you gave it to him. You didn't stick around to hear if he had any comments.

All of this worrying made you desperate for the day to end, so you could get home to the house you share with Isaiah. Now that you're finally here, all you want to do is collapse on your bed and try to sleep the stress away.

"Love?" You hear Isaiah call from the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Your reply is just loud enough for him to hear it.

He appears then, popping his head out the door with a proud grin on his face.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

He shakes his head, beckoning you over.

"You have to come see it."

Finally moving away from the door, you shed your coat and dump it on the sofa as you pass it. You'll hang it up when you have the energy to do so.

Isaiah slips back into the bathroom when you're only a meter away and you follow him in, not knowing what to expect. It's when you finally enter the room you realise what he has done for you.

He's drawn you a bath. There are bubbles and candles and the scent of lavender filling the room. You stand there in shock. Isaiah hates baths. When the two of you were looking to buy a house together, it was him who insisted on getting a house with a shower and a bath, so that he can get ready faster in the morning.

"Well, what do you think?" Isaiah mumbles into your ear, moving forward, so that his chest presses against your back. He winds his arms around your middle, watching you take everything in. You let out a sigh of relief, leaning your head against his shoulder.

"It's perfect," you tell him, "will you be joining me?"

You don't even need to turn to look at him to know that Isaiah is smirking.

"Obviously, sweetheart."

He lets you go to help you undress, then help you get in the tub. Only when you're in fully and comfortable does he begin to undress himself, maintaining eye contact as he does.

"Like what you see?" He asks when he notices your eyes beginning to wander. You smile coyly.

"I'll like it a lot more when you're in here with me." He gives you a wink.

Once he's completely nude, he steps in behind you, with you sitting between his legs.

The water is hot, but not scalding. He's scattered red rose petals in that float around and tickle any patch of skin they brush against. The candles lit around the room seem to be vanilla scented. He's gotten actual lavender that he's placed in a bowl beside the bath, which is where the scent is coming from.

"You got lavender?" You turn your head to look at him. Isaiah appears bashful at your observation.

"Well, when Finn told me you looked upset, I asked Ada what to do and she told me that a bath and flowers might help." He explained. "So I mixed the two."

The realisation of how much he's done to make you feel better has you feeling lightheaded and flushed and so loved. He did all of this and got in the bath with you just to make you feel better.

One of your hands snakes its way to his cheek, pulling him in for a heated kiss. He kisses back eagerly, arms wrapping around you to pull your back to his front, his skin hot against yours. It's not the most comfortable angle; your neck is turned to the side just so you can kiss him, but you know if you pull away and rearrange yourself so you two are face to face, the tub will change from a place of relaxation to another place in the house Isaiah has claimed you as his.

It's when you feel his cock growing against your back that you pull away. The water is still warm, and you want to make the most of Isaiah finally joining you in the bath, instead of him pulling you into the shower.

"Thank you so much, 'Siah," you gush, leaning back to rest against his chest. He presses a kiss to your temple and rests his head against yours.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

You shut your eyes and lie in a comfortable silence, neither of you feeling the need to talk. You take the time to enjoy this moment. No Blinders, no paperwork, no loud voices, just silence in your own home. The only sound in the room is a mix of yours and Isaiah's breathing, mingling together in a soft melody.

After around ten minutes, the water begins to cool and your skin begins to prune. You open your eyes and take in your surroundings.

"You could've added more bubbles." The small patches that were there when you got in the bath have disappeared, meaning you can now see everything below the surface.

He flashes you a smirk. "Wouldn't be able to enjoy the view, then, would I?" His eyes glide up and down your body appreciatively, followed by one hand moving south.

When your eyes are fluttering shut again, you feel him move behind you, still half hard.

"Turn around, love," he tells you, "let me help you forget about today."

You grin in reply, twisting around to straddle his thighs.

"Well, I'm not going to say no to that."


End file.
